


On a Jetplane

by duriansoup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, airplanes and promises!, and im hungry, fluff maybe, i honestly don't know, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duriansoup/pseuds/duriansoup
Summary: Chanyeol promises to buy marmite for Baekhyun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So i was listening to Leaving on a Jetplane and i whipped up this shortie. It took me 2 months to actually post this here though lol.

Chanyeol chuckled, "It's only for a month, Baek." He kissed Baekhyun's cheek, "Relax. You should be happy for me, remember?"

Baekhyun hugged the taller a little bit tighter and tucked his head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. Chanyeol smelled of mint from his shampoo and his favorite fried pork belly from his breakfast.

"You smell of pork."

"I'll make sure to brush later." Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun tried to replay it over and over in his head. "And I'll buy you marmite, okay?" He added.

Baekhyun grunted, "Marmite sucks." His lover kissed his forehead in reply. Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol's hold of him getting tighter.

"I hate this student exchange program thingy. I should've gone with you." Baekhyun mumbled in Chanyeol's hoodie, "I'm smarter, why can't I go?"

"Probably because you told them Korean culture is just kpop and that the traditional ones are the same as gone."

Baekhyun scoffed, "Yeah, and that's true." he pushed Chanyeol's shoulders lightly.

"Yeah, and that's why you can't go."

"Why are we taking this all seriously anyway? It's just for a month. Get a grip, Yeol."

Chanyeol pouted, "You started it." To which Baekhyun laughed.

He released the hug reluctantly to hold Chanyeol's hand. Baekhyun didn't want him to go, and by feeling Chanyeol's tight hold on his hand he figured Chanyeol must had felt the same.

 

"A month's too long," Chanyeol said suddenly, "I don't want to go."

"But you do." Baekhyun replied, letting go of Chanyeol's hand. "Have fun."

"I'll skype you." Chanyeol promised, "Don't miss me too much okay?" The call for Chanyeol's flight had just started.

Baekhyun nodded, "Don't forget my marmite." He saw Chanyeol's hand fist a little too hard.

Chanyeol leaned down to give a lingering kiss on Baekhyun's lips. The latter linked his hand behind Chanyeol's neck with his other carding through his hair, returning the kiss deeply.

They broke off the kiss with Baekhyun giving light kisses all over Chanyeol's face. Chanyeol laughed softly and smiled so wide Baekhyun's heart started to ache.

"See you." Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun smiled. "Yeah."

Chanyeol grabbed his suitcase and repositioned his backpack. He headed towards the boarding room (but not before pecking Baekhyun's lips one more time), and looked back to wave excitedly at Baekhyun then walked in until he couldn't see the tall lanky figure anymore.

 

It was the next morning when Baekhyun found out from the news that Chanyeol will never buy him marmite and give him kisses anymore.

His laugh was the only thing Baekhyun could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely!


End file.
